Desafortunadas Ironias
by yin17
Summary: Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser blanco involuntario de sus inventos, pero esta vez, ¡Ese genio si que había cruzado la línea!
1. Capítulo 1: El origen de todos los prob

**Capítulo 1: El origen de todos los problemas**

Una rubia sumamente molesta cruzaba la calle para llegar a la casa club donde, desde hacía ya un par de años, pasaba todas sus tardes, pero la de hoy era distinta. No iba a ver una película, o apoyar al genio en uno de sus proyectos, ni a uno de sus "trabajos en equipo".

\- ¿Qué no sabías? Ella irá esta tarde al laboratorio de Jimmy. ¡Oh deberás no lo sabías!... ¡Pues no lo escuchaste de mí! – Cindy imitaba burlonamente al despistado pelirrojo que había hablado de más.

Y es que la causa de su molestia tenia nombre y apellido, y en cuanto comprobará sus sospechas, el mundo ardería. La fúrica chica llegó a la casa club, colocó su dedo frente al escáner de ADN y Vox le dio la bienvenida.

Adentro, en el laboratorio, Jimmy hacía anotaciones en su pizarrón con notable fastidio.

-Y si lo elevas al cuadrado, obtienes el resultado final, es muy simple. Betty, ¿Me estás prestando atención?

\- Si Jimmy… Bien, no. Es que, aunque lo intente no puedo comprenderte y mucho menos me interesa.

\- Por ese poco interés es por lo que no podrás graduarte de la secundaria con nosotros.

\- Lo sé. ¡Sabes, todos estos experimentos parecen mucho más interesantes! ¿Por qué no mejor me platicas en lo que estás trabajando? ¿Qué son estas dos cabinas? - Betty entra a una de ellas y mira con falso interés su interior.

\- Es el "Fragmentransportador Neutrón" sirve para transportar personas a un punto A para B, desfragmentado cada una de nuestras partículas, y nuestra mente. – Presumía Jimmy con orgullo.

\- Siempre me había preguntado cómo era tu laboratorio, porque imagine que tenías cosas así de geniales.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Pero me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué fue que te negaste tanto a ir a la Dulcería a estudiar ahí?

\- Te hubieses distraído totalmente con el ambiente…

\- ¿Y por qué tampoco a mi casa? Y, además, manejaste todo esto en secreto desde la dirección. ¿Por qué no admites que temías que cierta rubia se enterará de todo esto?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jimmy Neutrón no le teme a nadie y mucho menos le da cuentas a… ¡Cindy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a estar en tu torneo de karate en Chicago?

\- ¿Llego en un mal momento verdad? ¿Creías que iba a estar lo suficientemente lejos para… - Cindy voltea a ver a Betty que la mira desde dentro de la cabina y susurra a Jimmy. - Para apuñalarme en la espalda?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Jimmy la acerca un poco hacia el para susurrarle- Yo jamás te apuñalaría.

\- Hazle caso a Jimmy, entre él y yo no hay nada. Creí que desde hace tiempo ya lo habíamos arreglado.

\- ¡Tú no te metas Quinlan!

\- ¡Tú eres la que me está metiendo amargada! ¡Y ni siquiera sabes que es lo que está pasando!

\- ¡Y mucho menos me interesa saberlo!, es más, ¡Te vas!

\- ¡Cindy espera! ¡No!

Atinó el preocupado genio a gritar. Cindy apretó los controles del fragmentador y casi a velocidad luz, Jimmy intentó detenerla, pero ambos chocaron y ella cayó a la cabina B. Unas luces muy fuertes indicaron que el proceso había comenzado, y, luego de unos segundos y una pequeña explosión que sobresalto al confundido genio, las puertas de ambas cabinas se abrieron.

\- ¡Cindy! ¡Betty! ¿Están bien? – Dijo Jimmy acercándose a las chicas.

\- ¡Por un milagro! ¡Ya te habías tardado en volver a arruinar las cosas con tus inventos!

\- ¿Cin… Cin?

\- ¡Cómo me duele la cabeza! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Ambas voltearon a ver a Goddard cuya mandíbula se le despegaba.

\- Es que no sé cómo decírselos, pero…- Las chicas voltearon a verse entre ellas y gritaron asustadas, y Cindy corrió a un espejo que Jimmy tenía en la pared de enfrente.

\- ¡Me intercambiaste de cuerpo con Quinlan!

Continuará

Eh estado volviendo a ver la serie y, específicamente veía Trading faces cuando me pregunte, ¿Qué tal seria si Cindy y Betty intercambiaran cuerpos? sería una graciosa ironía, y aun más que hubiese sido ella quien lo provocará y así termine con este loco fanfic, que espero les guste, espero sus reviews.


	2. Capítulo dos: Todo un desafío

**Capítulo dos: Todo un desafío**

El Fragmentransportador Neutrón se había incendiado un poco y aun echaba mucho humo, aunque no tanto como Cindy en ese momento, a percepción de Jimmy.

\- ¿Cuánto te va a tomar reparar esto de nuevo? - Demandó Cindy.

\- No lo sé, aun no estaba terminado, creo que pueden ser unas cuarenta y tres horas.

\- ¡No voy a esperar cuarenta y tres horas aquí Neutrón! Tengo una vida.

\- De hecho, esta vez sí voy a darle la razón a Cindy, tengo varias cosas importantes que…

\- Bien, bien, bien las entiendo. Cindy puedo realizar el mismo procedimiento que utilice con nosotros. Eso me tomaría en reparar solamente veintiséis horas.

\- ¿Esto ya les había pasado? - Cindy y Jimmy se ven entre ellos algo nerviosos, y la rubia continúa ignorando el comentario.

\- Bien, de acuerdo, pero mientras tanto ¿Qué haremos genio?

\- Mira Cin – Dijo Jimmy mientras nuevamente apartaba a Cindy buscando privacidad. – Tu mamá nos advirtió que si te hacía cualquier daño, alteración, mutación o cualquier alteración científica; no iba a dejar que me acercará a ti. ¡Me hicieron firmar un contrato! ¿Podrían intercambiar roles mientras trabajo estas largas veinte y seis horas?

\- ¡Ni te quejes que todo esto es tu culpa! – Jimmy suspira con cierto fastidio y continuó.

\- El culpable no es importante, si no las consecuencias.

\- ¡Bien, bien, bien lo haré! Pero más vale que de verdad quede en ese tiempo o menos.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Bien Quinlan, mientras el genio soluciona esto, tendremos que actuar una como la otra y sobretodo, nadie, y cuando digo nadie es ¡nadie!, puede enterarse de esto, ¿ok?

\- Ok, pero…

\- Perfecto, llévame a tu casa que no sé dónde queda.

\- Si quieres yo las llevo, vive en Garden 254, de aquí hacemos unos quince minutos, y…- Cindy lo mira furiosa. – No es que vaya seguido… solo fui un par de veces por investigaciones.

\- Ya no importa, me llevarás, vamos.

25: 36: 06

Cindy, Betty y Jimmy se dirigen fuera de la casa club del genio, mientras este encendía su deslizador. Betty quien lucía algo nerviosa, escuchaba todas las indicaciones de Cindy, sobre como: "ser ella".

-Bien, son las ocho, aun alcanzas a tomar las lecciones de piano, debes ser puntual, la Señora Brown no es muy paciente. Después a las nueve y media tienes práctica de taichí, Libby vendrá ayudarte, la cancelaré para que no sospeche, ella es confiable, pero su chismoso novio no. A las diez…

\- Oye tranquila, ¿Qué no descansas nunca?

\- Hasta las once, es muy preciso, sobre todo si mi madre esta, que te duermas a esa hora en punto. Aquí está mi agenda, esto te ayudará en lo que debes hacer en la mañana. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna cosa que deba hacer? No quiero llegar y no saber qué hacer.

-No, nada que importe.

\- Bien Cindy el deslizador está listo. Vamos a la casa de Betty.

\- No, esperen, ella debe ir a otro lugar antes. – Betty le da una nota a Cindy que contiene una dirección.

\- Yo trabajo ahí por las noches, salgo a la media noche.

\- ¡Qué! ¿No podrías enfermarte solo por hoy?

\- ¡Escucha yo iré a todos tus deberes y tu irás a mi trabajo! ¿ok?

\- ¡Ya que! – Jimmy y Cindy se van en el deslizador y Betty los mira con algo de desgano.

25: 16 :47

Jimmy estaciona el deslizador en una de las calles de la parte más inseguras de Retroville; frente a lo que parecía uno de esos viejos restaurantes de veinticuatro horas.

-Pues esta es la dirección.

\- ¿Qué clase de trabajo hará la señorita perfección a estas horas y un lugar como este?

\- No lo sé, pero no me gusta. Esta zona es de las más inseguras de Retroville.

\- Jimmy no comiences. Como lo dijiste mi mamá no debe saber de todo esto. Así que ve y repara ese aparatejo tuyo que quiero volver a tener mi cuerpo ¡ya!

\- Bien de acuerdo, adoro cuando mi Curie me da órdenes. – Jimmy se inclina a darle un beso, pero la mano de Betty lo detiene.

\- ¡Ni creas que te dejaré besuquearle la cara a Quinlan!

\- Bien, definitivamente iré a reparar eso. Si tienes algún problema me llamas.

-Sí, vete ya. – Cindy se da la vuelta y entra al restaurante.

El restaurante estaba algo lleno, y en él había hombres de todos tipos. Una mujer de gran complexión y de mediana edad se encontraba en el mostrador con una expresión malhumorada. Su gafete indicaba que se llamaba "Margaret".

-Llegas con veinte minutos de retraso Quinlan.

\- Lo siento Margaret yo…

\- Sin excusas baratas, te lo descontaré, ¡Ahora comienza tu trabajo limpiando los baños!

\- ¡Esto sí que no lo puedo creer! – Murmuraba Cindy para sí.

Mientras tanto, Betty exploraba la casa de los Vortex. Estaba sumamente impresionada de lo rosa que era aquel lugar, y ahora que se ponía a pensar, ella ni siquiera sabía cómo lucían los padres de Cindy, o si acaso ella tenía algún hermano. Busco en los estantes de la sala alguna foto familiar y se dio cuenta de que solo había un par de fotos de Cindy cuando era pequeña. Betty salió de su sorpresa al ver que tocaban el timbre.

\- ¿Pheobe? Creí que nos veríamos hasta mañana.

\- No te oías como tú en el teléfono y decidí venir. - Contestó Libby ignorando el error de Betty.

\- Sí, créeme no me siento como yo misma hoy. – Murmuró Betty, mientras Libby la miraba con rareza.

\- Mi ultra Libby, ¡tú habías prometido que iríamos a ver la película número 38 de Ultralord! – Dijo Sheen entrando antes de que su novia cerrará la puerta.

\- Sí, pero te dije que necesitaba ver a mi amiga antes y que debías esperar.

\- Te lo había dicho ya Libby, estoy bien puedes irte tranquila con Sheen. Yo tomaré mis lecciones de violín y me quedaré aquí.

\- ¿Violín? ¿Qué tu no tocabas el piano?

\- Hoy… hoy comenzaré con él, así que no te preocupes todo está bien. - Intento arreglar Betty con una risita nerviosa.

\- Lamento la demora Señorita Vortex, pero había mucho tráfico en el centro. Había muchos muchachos vestidos de robots morados. – El acento inglés de la Señorita Brown interrumpió a las chicas.

\- ¿Robots morados? ¡Esos deben ser los fans de Ultra Lord! Si Cindy está bien, ¿Podemos irnos no? ¡Por favor reina de la galaxia!

\- Bien, me iré con Sheen al centro, pero yo sé que me estás ocultando algo. Ya hablaremos en la secundaria mañana. – Sheen y Libby se fueron discutiendo sobre si serán once o quince minutos extras en la nueva película. Betty se preguntaba en que haría mañana para responder las preguntas de Libby, hasta que su actual problema llamó su atención.

\- Bien Señorita Vortex, aquí están las partituras del día de hoy. Comencemos. – Dijo la anciana, sentándose frente al piano.

\- Sí Señorita Brown. – Betty se sentó rogando por un milagro, cuando este llegó por medio del teléfono. – Es el teléfono, iré a contestar. ¿Hola?

\- Cinthia, soy tu madre, el Abuelo Vortex le acaba de avisar a tu padre que mañana irá de visita para que lo atiendas, ten preciso cuidado con él, ya sabes lo especial que es.

\- Claro madre, preparé todo para mañana. – Betty colgó el teléfono. – Lo siento Señorita Brown, pero mi abuelo viene de visita y…

\- ¡El Señor Vortex viene desde Francia! Olvidemos las clases por hoy, tienen mucho que preparar, la veo el lunes.

\- Sí, ¡Hasta entonces! – Betty cierra la puerta - ¡Estoy muerta!

21:20:03

Cindy estaba exhausta, luego de pasar horas limpiando baños, lo único que esperaba era poder llegar a casa de los Quinlan y poder dormir finalmente. Mientras caminaba a la esquina donde tomaría un taxi, (ya que había preferido que fuera así a que Jimmy perdiera tiempo en ir por ella), Cindy de Betty no noto que un hombre iba detrás de ella desde el restaurante- Bar.

\- ¡Juro que no quiero volver a ver un baño en lo que me resta de vida! Ser conserje deberás es el peor empleo del mundo.

\- ¡Pero a donde va una chica tan linda como tú y sola tan tarde! ¿No te han dicho que es muy peligroso?

\- ¡Oh lo que me faltaba!

\- Ayer nos interrumpieron, pero si quieres, hoy podemos ir a beber algo juntos.

\- Escucha. – Dijo Cindy encarando al hombre. - ¡No fue uno de mis mejores días, así que, si sabes lo que te conviene, ¡Déjame en paz y lárgate!

\- ¡Hay la linda princesa está molesta! ¿Por qué no…

\- ¡Nunca … - Cindy se puso en posición de ataque karateca – Me digas… – Dio un gran salto – Princesa! – y sobra decir en donde el hombre fue pateado.

Como si nada hubiese sucedido, Cindy prefirió tomar el autobús rumbo a casa de los Quinlan. Al llegar a la residencia una mujer de pasado los sesenta años esperaba a Betty en la sala, estaba medio dormida en el sillón.

\- Ya llegué a casa.

\- ¡Betty hija, es muy tarde! ¿El entrenamiento de porristas deberás duro tanto?

\- No, vengo del trabajo.

\- ¡Hay Betty por favor si tu ni trabajo tienes! ¡No el mientas a tu abuela!¡No quiero que sigas llegando tan tarde de acuerdo! ¡Me importa poco si mañana es la final o no!

\- Sí… Iré a darme una ducha y a dormir.

A diferencia del rosado cuarto que Cindy imaginaba encontrarse, encontró una habitación azulada muy sencilla, tenía un televisor y computadora algo viejos, y en la pared había fotos de quienes debían ser la madre y la abuela y de Betty. Se había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en sus instrucciones sobre cómo ser ella, que había olvidado preguntarle con quien vivía. Se sentó un momento en la cama al sentir que su celular vibraba. Sonrió al ver el nombre de "Nerdtron" en la pantalla.

\- ¿No me crees capaz de saber llegar a casa?

\- Bueno, es que es la primera vez que vas para allá.

\- Y cómo tu si vienes seguido…

\- Sólo fui una vez, ¡Lo juro! ¿Qué tal te fue? – Dijo el genio tratando de desviar el tema.

\- Pues ser conserje en una cantina de mala muerte en el centro, es oficialmente el peor trabajo del mundo.

\- Y tú que tanto te quejabas de ser mi asistente de laboratorio en mis clases de primaria.

\- Ese es sin duda el segundo. -Cindy rio un poco. - ¿Cómo vas?

\- Va todo bien, estaba por encenderlo y hacer unos ajustes de configuración…

\- Ya pasa de la una de la mañana, debes dormir.

\- Si duermo perderé tiempo valioso en el...

\- Sabes perfectamente que cansado no piensas igual, solo te vuelves un adicto a la cafeína. No me hagas acusarte con nuestras madres.

\- ¡Eso es bajo Vortex! De acuerdo dormiré un poco.

\- Te vigilaré con Goddard.

\- Bien es solo que ya quiero arreglarla.

\- Créeme que yo también quiero que lo hagas, pero no te sobreexplotes. Aun estas muy a tiempo.

\- Lo sé, pero quería ver si terminaba antes… te extraño.

\- Pero, ¡Quién diría que el gran científico James Neutrón sería tan cursi! Debes estar cansando, ve a dormir.

\- Luego no te quejes de por qué no lo soy. Tú ganas, iré a dormir.

\- Descansa hasta mañana.

Cindy y Betty pensaron en hablarse para saber cómo les había ido en su primer desafío en ser la otra, pero ambas notaron que no se pidieron el número celular "Ya será mañana", pensaron ambas. Y después de lo que pareció un eterno día se dispusieron a dormir.

20: 05: 43

20:05 :42

20:05: 41

Continuara…

* * *

Primero que nada, quiero dar las gracias a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia, se los agradezco infinitamente. ¡En el marco del cumpleaños de Jimmy les traigo el capítulo dos de mi loca historia! No sé si está mal que yo sea quien lo diga, ¡Pero adoro la dirección a donde nos está llevando la historia! En el próximo episodio tendremos la visita del temido Abuelo Vortex y una prueba para Cindy, espero tenerlo pronto. ¡Los leo en los review!


	3. Capítulo tres: De cómo una debe ser la

**Capítulo tres: "De cómo una debe ser la otra y no morir en el intento"**

15:03: 45

Cindy dormía plácidamente en la cama de la que fue su némesis de amor. Estaba exhausta. No estaba muy acostumbrada a desvelarse, más que en ocasiones de emergencias (generadas por su novio, normalmente). Dormía con tanta tranquilidad, hasta que logro ver que tras la cortina había un rayo de luz solar.

\- ¡Si ya hay luz no puede ser bueno! – Cindy miro en su celular, eran las 6:17 am. Las clases comenzaban en cuarenta y tres minutos, y no sabía llegar a la secundaria desde esa colonia. - ¡Otro grandioso día como Quinlan! ¡Cortesía Neutrón!

Cindy miro en el armario de Betty y se asqueo un poco ante el gusto de la chica. Con resignación tomo lo que más fue de su agrado, lo menos rosado que encontró, y se dirigió rápidamente a buscar el bus. Por su parte, Betty ya llevaba tres horas despierta. La Señora Vortex había llegado junto con su personal de limpieza.

-El vuelo del Abuelo Vortex llegará a las seis, por lo que es indispensable que estés aquí antes de las siete, ya que a esa hora será la cena. Cinthia, no quiero desastres por Neutrón, ¿entendido?

\- Por supuesto mamá, Jimmy no será hoy un problema. – Dice Betty mientras ríe con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Por cierto, me alegra que hayas decidido al fin utilizar ese vestido rosa de encajes que te compre en París la última vez.

\- ¡Sí mamá es precioso! Pero ahora debo ir a la escuela. – Betty da un abrazo a la Señora Vortex, quien se queda sorprendida ante inesperada muestra de afecto. - ¡Te veo en la noche mamá! – La chica sale.

Al cerrar la puerta y dar la vuelta, Betty encuentra la mirada inquisidora de Libby que cambia a sorpresa al ver su vestimenta.

-Hasta ayer solo presentía que ocurría algo raro. Ahora estoy completamente segura. ¡Escupe Vortex! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Neutrón esta vez?

\- ¿Qué Jimmy? No me hizo absolutamente nada, no te preocupes, es solo, un pequeño cambio.

\- ¿Pequeño? ¡Cuando tu madre lo trajo de París casi te mueres! ¡Prometimos quemarlo!

\- Todo está bien Libby, no te preocupes. ¡Ah mira los chicos! ¡Tomemos el camión con ellos! – Betty se dirige eufóricamente con los chicos, quienes la miran con sorpresa y terror.

\- ¡Esto apesta a Neutrón por todas partes! – Piensa Libby para sí, aun desde la puerta de los Vortex.

13: 48: 23

El timbre de la Secundaria Lindbergh timbró para anunciar el primer periodo. Cuando los pasillos quedaron desiertos, Cindy esperaba a Betty, quien ya tenía doce minutos de retraso, rogaba por que no haya sido descubierta. De pronto, un gran golpe que la tiro al suelo, y la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Quinlan, se puede saber por qué llegas tan tarde! – Murmura Cindy molesta, mientras se levanta del suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento! Es que tu amiga no dejaba de seguirme.

\- ¡Cómo diablos me vestiste! / ¡Qué se supone que me hiciste! - Dicen ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

Cindy vistió a Betty con una blusa de mezclilla y unos jeans de color verde, y sus únicos tenis, unos desgastados que encontró perdidos en el closet. Por su parte, "Cindy" vestía el vestido rosa de encajes y tirantes que su némesis tanto odiaba, así como unas zapatillas de tacón pequeño. En su pecho lucía una cadena de oro con una pequeña perla como dije.

\- ¡Dónde conseguiste ese collar!

\- Lo traías ya puesto desde ayer, y me lo deje por que con este vestido se ve muy bien. Sabes deberías vestirte más a menudo así. A los chicos les gustan las chicas femeninas, especialmente a…

\- ¡Morirás si completas la frase! Por ahora devuélveme el collar, y sin preguntar. – Quinlan le devuelve molesta el collar. – Perfecto, ¿Cómo te fue en la clase de piano?

\- Se canceló.

\- ¡Perfecto, eso nos dará tiempo!

\- Ya que tu Abuelo llegará hoy para cenar.

\- ¡Qué mi abuelo vendrá hoy! ¡Puedes imaginar el desastre que se avecina! ¡Mi abuelo no debe saber que intercambiamos cuerpo!

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no eras tú! – Libby, Sheen y Carl salen de un casillero mientras apuntan a Betty (Cindy).

\- ¡Eres la ultra reina de la mentira y el engaño!

\- ¡Suficiente todos! Miren las cosas están así: Quinlan y yo intercambios de cuerpo, gracias a Neutrón, obviamente; Él está trabajando en la solución.

\- Eso ya no me sorprende nada. – Dice Libby con escepticismo.

\- Pero creí que Jimmy había dicho que ya no podía hacerte nada, que había firmado un contrato o algo así.

\- Exactamente Carl. Es por eso, que nadie debe enterarse de esto. Sobre todo, mi madre. ¡Eso va para ti Estévez!

\- Bien, cómo digas. ¡Pero qué raro es que Betty Quinlan me amenace con su puño!

\- Esto terminará hoy a las nueve. ¿A qué hora se supone que llega mi abuelo?

\- A las siete, dijo tu mamá.

\- Debí saber que esto sería un desastre. Bien este es el plan, por lo que restan de clases una se hará pasar por la otra, que Libby te ayude a ti. A las tres nos veremos para ver cómo nos ha ido en el día. Tengo pensado un plan para ayudarte en la cena y…

\- ¡Rayos había olvidado que hoy es el juego! Los búfalos de Lindbergh se enfrentarán a los Chaparrales de Westlake.

\- ¡Y que nos importan los partidos de la Preparatoria! Mi abuelo…

\- Mira, convencí a la entrenadora de que me dejará participar en este partido. Si me aprueba me darían una beca deportiva, además de ser la primera estudiante de nuevo ingreso en ingresar a las porristas.

\- No… voy… a… estar… con… las…porritas, y menos a ser parte de ellas. ¡Nunca! ¡No soporto a su líder!

\- ¿Madison Cox? ¿Qué tienes contra ella? – Pregunta Betty extrañada.

\- ¡Oh la Bella Madison Cox! Ya la recuerdo, fue la chica que le quito a Cindy su cita en el baile de primavera del año pasado, a Harry Miller. Como Jimmy no quería ir al baile, Cindy salió con Harry, y Jimmy los hipnotizo para que la rechazará y… ¡Cómo dice Ultralord, mejor me ultra calló! -Sheen se esconde tras Libby, mientras Carl golpea su frente con decepción.

\- ¡Con qué Neutrón arruinó mi cita! Ya hablaré con él. Cómo te decía Quinlan, ¡No seré porrista!

\- Mira, lo pondré tan simple como anoche, si quieres tu trasero en la cena con el Abuelo Vortex, ¡Tu llevarás el mío a mi audición en el partido!

\- ¡Ok ya que!

\- Hey Libby, ¿Soy yo, o?

\- Lo sé Carl, se escuchó como algo que Cindy diría.

\- Bien, nos vemos a las tres para mostrarte mi rutina.

\- Linda, ¿Nos vamos a la cafetería? No quiero entrar a química. – Nick Dean llegó abrazando a "Betty" por la cintura. Cindy no pudo evitar poner cara de fastidio.

\- ¡Ah cierto, olvide que estábamos saliendo!

\- ¿Qué… olvidaste que estamos saliendo?

\- Betty, quiso decir, que olvido que se verían temprano. Betty, ¿Por qué no vas con Nick? Yo iré a clases de química. No quiero "arruinar mi registro de asistencia"

\- Perfecto, "Cindy" Nos vemos. – Cindy le dio una sonrisa de fastidio a Betty y se fue tratando de quitarse a Nick de encima.

\- Pues bien, Libby, vayamos a química. – Betty se va con desgano al salón, dejando al trío bastante confundido.

\- No creo que a Jimmy le guste que Cindy este con Nick.

\- Así es Carl, y a mi amiga menos. Este será un día muy entretenido, ¡Vamos!

Así fue como comenzó el verdadero desafío comenzaba para las chicas. Betty tuvo demasiados problemas durante las clases, casi todos los maestros pedían su ayuda para explicar, o resultaba que había "exámenes sorpresa".

Para su suerte, Libby le ayudaba argumentando que estaba afónica, o desviando atenciones, nunca había inventado tantas excusas en tan poco tiempo. Del problema del que Betty no pudo librarse, fue que, al ser tan amable con los chicos con a los que Cindy tanto evitaba, luego no podía quitárselos de encima, entre ellos Butch, quien perjuraba que sabía que desde el quinto año ella estaba enamorada de él.

Por su parte Cindy no estaba pasando un mejor día. Tardo como cuatro periodos en poder deshacerse de Nick, y entre el, y sus otros múltiples romances. Cindy casi se mata cuando notó que Betty tenía un empleo en la cafetería de la escuela, así que las últimas dos horas, atendió a sus compañeros con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

04: 58: 13

En el patio trasero de la secundaria, Cindy daba vueltas, muy molesta mientras hablaba por su celular. Puede que el hecho de estar vestida como porrista, tenía mucho que ver con su mal humor. Betty se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

\- ¡Cuando te dije que durmieras un poco, no quise decir que hasta la tarde genio! ¡Sin excusas, para hoy a la hora prometida! Ya que, si sigues tardando, tendré que continuar con mi acto de ser la novia de Nick Dean, y con sumo realismo. Eso me imagine, nos vemos.

-Entonces, ¿Jimmy se quedó dormido?

\- Así parece, pero no te preocupes demasiado, ya tiene un buen incentivo para terminar a tiempo. Bien, comencemos a repasar esa rutina tuya, que también hice un guión con los posibles escenarios de la cena de hoy.

\- ¿No quieres saber que hice en clases?

\- Me imagino que algo parecido a lo que pase yo, así que no hay necesidad. Enciende la grabadora.

\- Muy bien.

\- Por cierto, ¿Ya no hay otro trabajo secreto de medio tiempo del cual me deba enterar? ¿O sí?

\- No, solo tengo esos dos.

\- ¡Y con ellos es suficiente! Trabajas y estudias casi todo el día.

\- ¿Y qué me dices tú? Todo el tiempo estas en clases de algo o practicando algún arte marcial. En la lista venían algunos que ni sabía que existían.

\- ¡Sí, hasta yo me pregunto de donde los saca mi madre! – Ambas chicas ríen un poco y terminan con un suspiro de fastidio.

\- Esta es la canción, solo sigue mis pasos.

Betty encendió la grabadora y se escuchó la canción de "Hey Mickey". Tras un suspiro de fastidio por parte de Cindy, ambas chicas tomaron sus pompones, movieron las cinturas y comenzaron sus rutinas. La expresión de Betty en la cara de Cindy era de entusiasmo y alegría, mientras que su contraparte hacía las cosas con una sonrisa irónica.

\- ¡Vamos Cindy! No puedes tener esa expresión en la apertura del juego.

\- ¿Además debo sonreír?

\- Piensa, piensa en la cara de Jimmy cuando sepa que pasaste el día con Nick.

La expresión de "Betty" cambio radicalmente. Ambas chicas movían sus pompones al ritmo de la música, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro. Daban maromas y hacían acrobacias en el aire. Tal como Betty había imaginado, Cindy tenía gran destreza al realizarlas, destreza obtenida con la práctica de sus artes marciales y múltiples clases de baile. Sabía que lo que Cindy Vortex quería, lo obtenía, por lo cual hace un par de años, decidió "hacerse a un lado". Ambas cerraron la coreografía con un perfecto Split.

\- ¡Parece que te la supieras de memoria!

\- Bueno, hubo algún momento, en que quise ser porrista, pero son demasiado tontas para mi gusto, sin ofender. Bien veamos el archivo de mi abuelo. – Cindy toma un sobre manila y se lo entrega a Betty.

\- Jerome Vortex. Dueño de los viñedos Vortex en Córcega.

\- Así es. Mi abuelo es… una persona "muy especial". Es sumamente perfeccionista y mi madre y yo no somos muy "de su agrado". En general, nadie lo es, bueno, solo mi tía Susie. En su presencia, debes evitar hablar, hacer ruido, responder solo en monosílabos y nada de esas cosas afectuosas que tú siempre haces. Libby ya me dijo que estuviste abrazando a mi madre. Ya no lo repitas.

\- De acuerdo. Aunque nunca había visto que una familia no se abrazara.

\- "Conoce a la Familia Vortex". Bien, practiquemos algo de etiqueta. -Cindy saca una caja llena de cubiertos y un libro que en la portada dice: "francés básico para tontos". Betty suspira con fastidio y se sienta dejando los pompones con fastidio.

Tras un par de hora de últimos consejos, las chicas habían terminado su cátedra sobre los eventos que enfrentarían.

-Bien, para el poco tiempo que tuvimos, ya estás lista.

\- Tu igual. ¡Cómo quisiera que mi madre llamará diciendo que el abuelo no vendrá! -El teléfono de Cindy suena y ella contesta. ¿Bueno?

\- Cindy, tu abuelo ya llego al aeropuerto, ve preparando los detalles que falten con Sebastian.

-Claro madre. -Cindy cuelga. -El desastre ha llegado. ¡Vamos!

Cindy y Betty recogen sus cosas y se va a sus respectivos destinos, aguardando el futuro desastre que se venía, a pensar de Cindy.

02: 59: 45

Continuara…

* * *

Nos vamos acercando al gran desenlace de la historia. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a quienes continúan leyéndola, me hacen muy feliz ya que, normalmente me gusta escribir para fandoms que ya están semi-abandonados, así que es lindo recibir reviews, no estoy acostumbrada, jajaja. En el próximo episodio al fin conoceremos al temido "Jerome Vortex". Los leo.


	4. Capítulo 4: La Prueba Final

**Capítulo cuatro: La prueba final**

00: 59: 55

El genio se encontraba terminando de instalar el "Fragmentransportador Neutrón". Una pila de tazas de café vacías estaban en su mesa, y frente a él estaba el reloj en reversa.

-La instalación del software ya está por terminarse, y termine con una hora de sobra. -El perro robot se acercó a su amo, con una expresión de preocupación y le ladro algo triste. – Lo sé, me he de ver terrible. Pero no quiero problemas legales con los Vortex, y la extraño.

De pronto, Jimmy vio por el video que sus amigos tocaban su puerta, el activó la puerta y dejo entrar a ambos, como de costumbre, cayendo de las alturas.

\- ¡Jimmy, Jimmy! ¿Ya supiste lo de Cindy y Betty?

\- No solo lo se Carl, sino que lo presencie. Ayer que estaba a media clase de asesoría con Betty, no tengo ni idea de cómo se enteró, pero Cindy llego muy molesta, y empujo a Betty a la cabina del Fragmentransportador, cambiando sus cuerpos. ¡Hubieran visto su cara de molestia cuando se dio cuenta! – Jimmy comenzó a atacarse de risa.

\- ¡Y eso que no las viste interpretándose! -Dice Sheen mientras ríe aún más. - Intentaron engañarnos, pero no pudieron con nuestra astucia, bueno sobre todo la de mi amorcito.

\- ¡Eso no lo supe! ¿Qué más hicieron?

\- No pues, La mayor parte del día, Cindy se perdió. Pero el entrenador la hizo entrar a gimnasia. ¡Te la imaginas actuando toda dulce y tierna! – Los dos chicos ríen intensamente mientras Carl los ve con preocupación.

\- ¡Eso es lo que le pasa a esa chica por ser tan desconfiada y celosa! Siempre tan impulsiva, se termina metiendo en problemas. Les confieso que, acá entre nos, dormí un poco de más a propósito para darle una lección.

\- ¡Muy buena esa Jimmy! Las chicas deben saber quién manda. – Sheen y Jimmy continúan carcajeándose.

\- Pues sí, pero lo malo es que. Betty actuando de Cindy fue muy amable con todos los chicos, ahora todos la acosaran otra vez. Además de que escuche a Nick que iría a desearle "suerte" a su novia en la prueba de porristas. – La sonrisa de Jimmy se va quitando de poco en poco, mientras Sheen se sigue riendo.

\- ¡Ese Dean! Creí que ella bromeaba con eso. Pues esto ya está terminado. ¡Vamos chicos!

\- ¡Esto va a estar súper Sheen!

\- Lo sé, y más ahora que el cabezón está realmente motivado. Espero que a mi reinita le esté yendo bien apoyando a Betty en la cena.

Libby y Betty se encontraban en la habitación de Cindy. La morena había quedado encargada de que la imagen y el prestigio de su amiga se respetarán.

-Y sí, creo que ya estás. Ya luces como mi amiga, pero veamos si puedes actuar como tal. "Cinthia, ¿Gustas un poco de mantequilla?" – Dijo Libby, intentando imitar a la sofisticada Señora Vortex.

\- "No gracias madre, no quiero grasas en mi dieta" – Dice Betty con gran seriedad y elegancia. - ¿Crees que ya me salió bien? Incluso ya me aprendí la galería de los vinos.

\- Yo creo que ya está bien, además las hojas de presentación de familia de Cindy fueron de gran ayuda. Bueno solo nos faltó el Señor Vortex. Pero tal vez no haga falta, el…

\- ¡Cinthia, ya llego tu abuelo! – Grita Sasha desde abajo.

\- Pues si no, ya no importa. ¡Vamos! Recuerda, muy seria y todo saldrá bien.

Ambas chicas bajaron las escaleras, Betty tratando de imitar "la sofisticación de Cindy". En la puerta se encontraba Sasha y un hombre de unos sesenta años. Era alto y de tez pálida. Su cabello estaba perfectamente bien arreglado; la parte inferior estaba canosa y por encima tenía un cabello negro muy brillante, y un verde profundo en sus ojos. En la frente tenía un gran bigote. Vestía un muy costoso y elegante traje. Usaba un bastón para poder caminar. Pero lo que más resaltaba en este hombre, era lo dura que era su expresión. Al primer contacto visual que tuvo Betty con él, sintió un gran escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Tienes que gritar para todo Sasha! ¿A tu marido no le alcanza para contratar servicio doméstico?

Betty se intimidó al escuchar hablar al Señor Vortex. Era la persona más intimidante que hubiera conocido. Un leve codazo de Libby la hizo volver en sí.

\- Buenas noches Abuelo. – Betty se puso frente a él, e hizo una pequeña reverencia. - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- El vuelo estaba retrasado, y tuve que escuchar a Sasha todo el camino, ¿Tu qué te puedes imaginar?

Betty se quedó pasmada ante esa respuesta sin saber que responder. El señor Vortex no se parecía en nada al dulce abuelo de su infancia. Solo deseaba tener su cuerpo de vuelta más que nunca. Tras de ellos, un hombre alto y calvo, que vestía traje, venía con las maletas.

-¡Padre, es un gusto verte a ti también! – Saludo cortésmente "Cindy".

\- ¿Disculpe Señorita?

\- Ah…, Cinthia, ¿Por qué le dices "padre" a Sebastián?

\- No, mmm, me refería a que, "Que padre que ya entro con las maletas", muero de hambre, ¿Pasamos al comedor? – Los señores Vortex la miraban con rareza, mientras ella sonreía con nerviosismo.

\- Pues no me sorprendería que el si fuese el padre. – El Señor Vortex le dio una última mirada despectiva y se fue seguido por Sasha al comedor.

\- Sabía que me arrepentiría de no haber leído la hoja del Señor Vortex- Dijo Libby mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

00: 47: 45

Por su parte, Cindy estaba en el área de porristas en la cancha de americano de la Preparatoria. Su mirada la denotaba decidida; ella hacía su rutina de calentamiento cuando sintió que la empujaron por detrás.

-Lo siento novata, pero estas estorbando la entrada. – Madison Cox y su séquito de porristas la empujaron hasta hacer caer a "Betty" al suelo. -No esperes consideración en el equipo, si es que si quiera puedes entrar.

\- No te preocupes Madison, no la necesito. Me gustan los retos. – Cindy se levantó y se limpió la falda. – "Cómo voy a disfrutar borrarle la sonrisa a esta creída"- Dijo entre murmullos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste mocosa? – Ambas chicas quedaron una frente a la otra con mirada retadora, mientras las demás porristas cuchicheaban entre sí.

\- Bien chicas, el partido está por comenzar, ¡Las quiero a todas en sus puestos! Cox, al frente.

\- De hecho, entrenadora, me gustaría más que fuera Elizabeth quien liderará a las chicas hoy, ¿No sería esa una mejor prueba? Sé que no fue esa la rutina que te dimos, pero ¿Crees que podrás improvisar algo? Es un partido muy importante y…

\- ¿Qué dices Quinlan?

\- Yo, pues… no estoy preparada… pero creo que puedo intentarlo – Fingió temor Cindy.

\- Así quedamos. ¡A sus posiciones muchachas!

\- ¡Estás perdida novata! – Madison tomó sus pompones y se dirigió a la cancha.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

\- ¡Madison, espera! Ya no la alcance. – Dice el chico mientras se quita su casco de fútbol.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Qué gusto verte! Madison se acaba de ir a la cancha.

\- Mmm, ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Algo así, espera. – Cindy saca de su bolso deportivo una chicharra y la apunta a Harry, dejando al chico un poco aturdido.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

\- ¡Harry no hay tiempo de nada! ¡Tienes que ganar el partido de hoy!

\- ¡Cierto el partido!

\- Y llamarás a Cindy Vortex hoy y te disculparás por plantarla el baile de primavera del año pasado.

\- ¡Si yo la llamaré! – Harry aún se frotaba la cabeza.

\- Pero que sea pasado de las nueve, más o menos, asegúrate de que Jimmy Neutrón este ahí.

\- Sí… De acuerdo.

\- Bien, ¡Ahora ve a ganar!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias desconocida! – Harry se pone su casco y va hacia su equipo.

\- Ja, ¡Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.!

\- ¡Cindy al fin lo termine! – Jimmy corre hacia su novia y esta oculta rápidamente la chicharra.

\- ¡Pues ya era hora genio!

\- Bien, ahora vayamos a mi laboratorio, con suerte aún podemos llegar a la cena con tu abuelo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que vino?

\- Sheen y Carl me lo contaron cuando veníamos hacia acá. Solo que se fueron a comprar hot dogs a las gradas.

\- ¡Quinlan! Es la última vez que te lo advierto, ¡A la cancha! – Gritó la entrenadora.

\- Lo siento Neutrón, pero tengo que hacer esta estúpida audición antes.

\- ¡Pero tu abuelo!...

\- No te preocupes, Libby está manejando la situación. Ahora con tu permiso. – Cindy tomo sus pompones y tomo su lugar en la cancha. Jimmy fue a sentarse con los chicos, que comían como tres órdenes de Hot dogs.

\- Creí que Cindy estaba ansiosa por ir a controlar la cena en su casa Jimmy.

\- Yo también Carl, pero creo que mi pequeña quiere primero callarles la boca a todos.

Era el partido más importante del año, ya que los búfalos al fin habían llegado a la final, luego de dieciocho años. La inauguración debía ser impresionante. Después de la presentación de los narradores, la canción de "Hey Mickey" comenzó a sonar. Las porristas salieron una a una por la cancha en formación recta, comenzaron a hacer un circulo, mientras las demás daban piruetas, Madison sobresalía de entre todas ellas por su agilidad. Nadie sabía dónde estaba Betty, por lo cual hacían la rutina que habían ensayado previamente.

\- ¿Pero en dónde está Cindy?

\- Tal vez ella se arrepintió Jimmy.

\- No gordo, ella no es de las que se arrepiente. – Dijo Sheen mientras devoraba su cuarto Hot dog.

De pronto, del tercer piso, y a mitad de la canción, Cindy salió disparada en su ya conocido salto triple con mortal al frente, cayendo en medio de las porristas, dejando completamente impresionados a los presentes.

\- ¡Vamos chicas! Continúen – Dijo "Betty" a sus compañeras que se habían quedado inmóviles.

Las chicas continuaron siguiendo a Betty y ya no a Madison, y tras varias maromas y una pirámide perfecta, las porristas terminaron la gran inauguración. Las chicas se acercaron de nuevo al área de bancas para continuar con sus ánimos del partido. La entrenadora se acercó rápidamente a Cindy.

-Es la primera vez en veintiún años que no veo una gracia como tal en una rutina de porristas, ¡no desde la gran Judy Russell!

\- Bueno entrenadora, cuando tiene razón la tiene.

\- No veo ni el menor de los problemas en que te unas al equipo.

\- ¡Pero entrenadora! ¡Ella será apenas de primer semestre! Normalmente para ingresar al equipo como porrista debes ser al menos de segundo.

\- Tienes razón en eso Cox. Es por eso que ella será una porrista, sino" la nueva capitana de porristas". Admitámoslo Cox, ya no dabas piruetas como antes. – La entrenadora se va con el resto de las chicas.

\- ¡Esto no ha terminado aquí Quinlan!

\- Yo creo que… si, ya es suficiente por hoy para ti, con tu permiso. – Cindy toma el bolso deportivo y voltea para ver que Jimmy ya está atrás de ella.

\- Te luciste Vortex.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando una es buena en algo, ¿Debe demostrarlo no? ¿Qué hubiera hecho la gente que sabía del intercambio si me veían haciendo una mala audición?

\- Solo éramos nosotros.

\- Sheen es muy hablador. Además, Madison Cox ya me lo debía. Aunque… Tú debes saber mucho sobre eso.

\- Yo… no tengo idea. ¡Vamos a tu casa! Debemos asegurarnos que todo esté bien allá.

\- Claro, disimula Neutrón, ya hablaremos, apenas recupere mi cuerpo. Por cierto, no sabía que tu mamá había sido porrista. – Los dos comienzan a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

\- Si, estuvo entre sus muchas facetas de juventud, fue realmente buena, pésima la de mi papá de jugador de Futbol.

\- ¡Ja! Me imagino que debió ser tan mala como la tuya en béisbol.

\- Recuerdo que tú también eras parte del pésimo equipo.

\- Pero, era mejor tú.

00: 15: 05

La cena luego del error de Betty transcurría con más "tranquilidad". En la mesa del comedor, se encontraba Jerome en la cabeza de la mesa, Sasha a su derecha, y frente a ella, estaban Betty y Libby. El Abuelo había pasado la última media hora de como el "tenía un trabajo de verdad" y de lo próspero que era el Viñedo De los Vortex en los últimos quince años.

-La sequía del ochenta y siete casi acabo con la cosecha. Fue muy difícil restaurarla. Al contrario, la del noventa y uno fue la mejor.

\- ¡La del año de mi nacimiento abuelo!

\- Si, no fue el mejor año en todo. – Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, hasta que Libby se atrevió a hablar.

\- Y, Señora Vortex, creí que su hermana Susie iba a venir.

\- No le fue posible, estaba ocupada en uno de sus entrenamientos.

\- Así es, mi hija está entrenado a una joven promesa francesa, para los próximos juegos olímpicos. ¡Es el orgullo de la Familia Vortex! Pero hablando de ausentes, ¿Cuál es la excusa con la que salió tu marido esta vez?

\- No hay excusas esta vez padre, le asignaron un reportaje muy importante esta vez. Para realizarlo, fue a una casa de modas en Milán, a unos desfiles.

\- Y ¿Esta vez sí fue solo?

\- ¡Cómo siempre padre! Cinthia, ¿Por qué no le dices al abuelo con que promedio vas a graduarte de la secundaria?

\- Con un promedio de excelencia, tengo un promedio de noventa y nueve.

\- Clásico de esta rama de la familia, nunca pueden completar nada.

\- Pues, somos descendientes directos tuyos, abuelo. Tal vez no tengo cien, pero aunque no lo notes, son excelente en deportes, música, baile, entre muchas otras cosas. Ahora debo retirarme, Libby y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. Libby.

\- Con su permiso Señor y Señora Vortex, fue un placer conocerle. -Las chicas se dirigen a la entrada principal.

\- Cindy me envió un mensaje, dice que Jimmy ya reparó la máquina y viene para acá. Exceptuando tu pequeña confusión, fue una buena actuación.

\- Con una familia como esa, ahora sé por qué es que Cindy no sonríe.

\- Mi amiga ha pasado por cosas difíciles, me gusta pensar que es una guerrera. Es muy inspiradora para mí.

\- Yo también la comprendo en eso de tener una madre complicada. -El deslizador de Jimmy se estaciona frente a la casa club. - ¡Crucemos llegaron los chicos!

00: 00: 54

Las chicas entraron al laboratorio, mientras Jimmy encendía el Fragmentransportador y hacia sus ajustes.

\- ¡Entonces dices que pasaste la audición!

\- Y, no solo eso… ¡Quedaste como la líder de las porristas!

\- ¡En tu cara Madison Cox! – Dijeron ambas al unísono mientras chocaban sus manos.

\- Lamento interrumpir su celebración damas, pero la máquina ya está lista, necesito que cada una se ponga en su respectiva cabina.

\- Esa cosa no nos va a mezclar como el hámster y tú, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Un hámster! – Pregunto asustada Betty.

\- ¡No por supuesto que no! Tengo la opción de decidir cómo se realice la fragmentación, y esta vez está probado. Lo probé con los chicos.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde quedaron ellos Jimmy? - Preguntó Libby.

\- Asaltando el puesto de nachos, luego del de Hot dogs. ¡Ahora ya sin más pérdida de tiempo!

Jimmy encendió la máquina y ambas cabinas se cerraron, muchas luces se encendieron de los paneles, y después de medio minuto, una alarma sonó y las puertas se abrieron. "Proceso de Fragmentación completada", se escuchó la voz de Vox. Libby y Jimmy esperaban intrigados el resultado final.

\- ¿Cindy? ¿Eres tú? – Pregunto Jimmy con incertidumbre.

\- ¡Mis manos! ¡Mi ropa! ¡Si soy!

\- ¡Yo también ya soy yo!

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Te dije que resultaría! – Jimmy se lanza a abrazar a Cindy, pero ella comienza a ahorcarlo.

\- ¡Te dije que cuando recuperara mi cuerpo me la pagarías!

\- ¡Pero si todo fue tu culpa!

\- Parece que ya todo volvió a la normalidad – Libby veía divertida la escena.

\- ¡Sí y me alegra volver a ser yo!

\- Bien, pero cuando termine con Neutrón, aun deberás contarme los detalles de la cena.

\- Creo que ahora yo soy la que está perdida. – Dijo Betty algo nerviosa. Las chicas, y Jimmy aun entre los brazos de Cindy, reían alegremente al ver terminada su extraña jornada.

Más tarde esa noche, Jimmy y Cindy acompañaron a Betty hasta su casa. Ambas se fueron contando como habían sido sus últimas pruebas. Jimmy las esperaba en el deslizador.

\- ¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho a Sebastián "Papá"!

\- Es que Libby y no alcanzamos a leer las hojas de todos y… -Betty intentó disculparse con temor, hasta que la sorprendió la carcajada de la rubia. - ¿Estás?... ¿Te estás riendo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Casi puedo imaginarme la cara de mi madre y la de mi abuelo. La verdad, las cosas con ellos nunca estarán bien, así que, ¿Qué más da?

\- Creo que jamás te había visto reír.

\- Bueno, ya no importa. Debo volver a casa a terminar con la visita.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias por cubrir lo de mis empleos y la audición.

\- No te preocupes, eso lo hice más por mí que por ti. Antes de irme. – Cindy entrega una tarjeta en la mano de Betty. – En la televisora en la que trabaja papá, necesitan un primer asistente. Sería solo por las tardes y te pagarían más que con esos dos empleos horribles que tienes. Como tú ya tienes quince, puedes aplicar.

\- ¡Oh muchas gracias Cindy! – Betty abraza efusivamente a Cindy

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Nunca! – Betty se separa rápidamente.

\- Lo siento.

\- Esto es como pago para asegurarme que no dirás a nadie todo lo que viste.

\- Puedes estar segura. Aunque, realmente espero, que pronto puedas enfrentar a tu mamá y hacer público lo tuyo y lo de Jimmy.

\- Si lo tomaré en cuenta. Adiós. -Betty entra a su casa y Cindy sube al deslizador con Jimmy.

\- ¡Pero si ya hasta se abrazan y todo!

\- ¡No comiences Nerdtron! Mejor, comienza a explicarme, ¿Qué tienes que ver con la cancelación de mi cita con Harry en el baile de primavera?

\- ¿Yo? No tengo nada que ver.

El deslizador se aleja con la pareja, que va, como de costumbre, discutiendo.

FIN

* * *

Y con este extenso capítulo, esta historia llega a su fin. Me siento muy satisfecha porque es mi primer long fic de Jimmy Neutrón, y me alegro tener reviews, como ya lo había comentado antes, no estoy acostumbrada. Si mi tiempo me lo permite, próximamente estaré publicando el siguiente long, que es una idea muy especial, una gran aventura para Jimmy y sus amigos, que espero puedan leer. Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a: "K. FanNeurtex" por sus palabras y siempre estar pendiente de la historia.Como despedida, muchísimas gracias a todos por leerme.


End file.
